A Passing Fantasy (Drafted, RyuSasu AU)
by BlackProdigy
Summary: He was beautiful, he was ethereal and he was perfect. Uchiha Sasuke was everything Ryu yearned for and yet, he was everything he couldn't have... because he was someone else's. That wasn't going to stop him from getting what he wanted though. Dedicated to Mira, Lady Spain, Mitsuki118, and all others who were half and half about Ryu and Sasuke like ma' girl Lobstirrchwan and Fimuse


**Title: A Passing Fantasy.**

**Pairing: Ryu/Sasuke. One Shot. A spin-off from Drafted. It is kinda…well, you'll see in the end.**

**Rating: NC-17. SMUT. **

**Genre: Romance and Angst**

**Summary: He was beautiful, he was ethereal and he was perfect. Uchiha Sasuke was everything Ryu yearned for and yet, he was everything he couldn't have... because he was someone else's. That wasn't going to stop him from getting what he wanted though.**

**Dedicated to Mira, Lady Spain, Mitsuki118, and all others who were half and half about Ryu and Sasuke like ma' girl Lobstirrchwan and Fimuse. All others read if you dare! **

**NOTE: THIS IS JUST AFTER CHAPTER ONE OF SIDE-FICS. A looooooonnnng time in coming.**

**Un-beta's**

* * *

He wanted him.

Ryu Namikaze had wanted Sasuke Uchiha from the second he had laid eyes on him at the entrance hall on his first day after transferring from the Iwagakure Academy upstate.

Out of all days, it had the first day he was to attend the school when menopausal Mother Nature chose to unleash her fury with a freak tempest rainstorm. The skies were flashily dressed with large sheets of white rain and accessorized by lightning strikes that carved through the dark turbulent skies with jagged spikes of electric blue; Ryu had sincerely hoped it wasn't an omen for his time there.

After barely escaped the thick deluge, he entered the foyer with his uniform barely marred with a few drops of water and brown muddy shoes which he then dried on the thick mats inside. It was while stomping off rainwater off the damp shoes he looked up and saw the Uchiha passing by.

In a second that felt like an eternity, Sasuke had graced the Namikaze with a cool faintly curious look and Ryu had felt frozen.

Those eyes.

During the following hours, those eyes hadn't left Ryu's mind and by the end of the day, Sasuke's face was cemented in his mind.

Uchiha Sasuke surpassed beautiful to a level Ryu couldn't fathom. His pale alabaster skin covered aristocratic cheekbones and had a defined chin that tilted up in deserved arrogance. His slim patrician nose was the median for unfathomable, obsidian lashed onyx eyes that sported cool aloofness and stoicism, both of which barely masked a knife-edged intelligence.

His voice, the seldom times Ryu heard it was a soft, sensuous tenor with a dark hypnotizing cant that sent shivers down to Namikaze's spine. He was one of the most brilliant persons in the school, based on the glowing accolades from every teacher there, even though his ripping sarcasm and haughtiness left a bad taste in their mouths.

Sasuke wasn't a weakling either, most of the martial arts competitions trophies in the hallway cabinets were gained because of him. The Uchiha was like a monarch in this small slice of society. Beautiful, blooded and brilliant but by rumors was bound to someone else.

Allegedly he was in a relationship with another teen named Naruto; a loudmouthed, tall, muscular guy, blonde and blue-eyed; just like Ryu was. He had heard the rumors but hadn't believed them until he had gotten a firsthand experience.

Ryu had felt sick to his stomach when he had accidentally come across the two of them kissing in an empty locker room.

Naruto who was a part of the football team, had his back was turned to him, his thick pads discarded on the ground beside him; his team shirt was off too, baring mounds of muscles rippling under golden skin. Sasuke was perched on the Uzumaki's thighs, slender piano fingers dug into burnt sunshine hair.

His chest had stilled at the hungry groans coming from the raven as a blonde head had dipped and started to suckle on Sasuke's neck and his jaw. Ryu's jaw had nearly dropped when he saw the look of untamed passion stained on the Uchiha face.

Black eyes flittered open and with a hand buried in thick golden hair, Sasuke had pinned Ryu with a look filled with lust and slowly arched a delicate eyebrow. _What the fuck are you looking at?_ Ryu had swallowed, turned on his heel and walked out.

In the high-rise penthouse in Upper Kohona, Ryu had passed the dark evening with his eyes locked on the ceiling, wishing that those dark lustful eyes were trained on him. That was the first time he had dreamed of the Uchiha, his slender body groaning and writhing under him as he kissed his way down a smooth chest. Slim fingers had dug themselves into _**his**_ golden hair as he made the body under his arch in pleasure.

Blue eyes had blinked open in the dim room with the solid realization that he wanted the Uchiha to be his and his _only_. An aggressive and direct strategy of perusal came to him but he refused it in favor of a slow and subtle one. He was going to make the Uchiha want him without him even knowing it.

The first stage was to get the Uchiha to actually see him.

He had joined the martial arts club the second day he had gotten there and with the weeks that followed he had made sure to attend every thrice-weekly practice. His father, Arashi, had trained him in various forms of fighting from he was four years old and he made sure that after the taijutsu training this Friday afternoon he stayed back to use the large space to practice his Sanshou style.

Sasuke as the leader of the club always stayed behind to replace the stuff they used, Bo staff, nun-chucks, and wooden swords, so with him staying behind and Sasuke picking up, it gave Ryu the perfect opportunity to make an impression.

Panting after completing a series of formations, he had smiled when he heard the soft intake of breath as he slowly fixed his stance. Throwing a look over his shoulder he casually crossed the room and took a small towel out of his gym bag to dab at his chest.

"When did you learn Sanshou?" The Uchiha had quietly asked.

Pleased that Sasuke had voluntarily spoken to him Ryu twisted his head, "I started from I was four." Pulling a tank over his head Ryu continued, "My father personally taught me various styles from I could walk, Sanshou, Taijutsu, Jiu-jitsu, and Karate."

He grabbed his bag and turned around, "What about you?"

Sasuke's dark eyes ran over his chest, and Ryu felt pride bubble in his sternum. He knew he looked like just a good as Naruto did, maybe even better.

"Karate and Jiu-jitsu. I started Aikido a few months ago." Sasuke replied dark eyes still tracing over Ryu's body.

"That's good then," Ryu replied casually while flinging the bag over his shoulder. "Maybe we could train sometime."

A dark head tilted to the left,"... Maybe."

Ryu had left that day with the smug knowledge that he had gotten the Uchiha's attention. The next step was to heighten it.

Monday morning, bright and early Ryu stepped on the campus with royal blue locks- banishing the precious blond that once fallen over sparkling blue orbs. Pretending to not notice the whispers swirling around him Ryu determinedly went through his daily routine without paying much attention to his new popularity.

That evening his locker was filled with notes from girls asking him for a date. Ryu had made sure to plaster a shocked look on his face when the heap of folded and some scented notes fell at his feet a second after opening the metal door.

A snort had come from his left and he had looked to see another entitled senior, Hyuuga Neji roll his eyes with an exasperated look on his face.

"Burn them," The Hyuuga had ordered with an imperious flick of his long mahogany hair before walking off.

Ryu crouched down and took the first one up, it was dark pink-colored paper folded into a flat rose. Written on it were a name Haruno Sakura with her request, phone number, Facebook page, and two different email addresses.

From the little knowledge he had, he knew that Sakura was one of the most popular girls in the school and she had an obsession with the Uchiha. And if the rumor mill was right, Uzumaki had harbored a deep crush on her for the last three years before getting with the Uchiha. What would happen if he just started to date the most popular girl in the school, one that had tied to the two people he needed to get to? That would surely spark something. Not jealousy, hell no, but more attention.

Grinning to himself he slipped the note into his pocket, took up the rest and dumped them in the nearest garbage bin.

The first date was torture. Sakura had shown up at the restaurant in a dress so tight he wondered if she had painted them on. Ryu had no intention of humoring a woman so vapid and so childish that she had to jump on the first guy to break the status quo in the Academy just to get some attention- but he was going to suffer through it; because of Sasuke.

Like the gentleman his father had paid his tutors to teach him to be, he greeted her with a smile and kiss to the back of her hand. His right palm rested on the small of her back and he guided her over to the table he had reserved.

"I hope you're not disappointed in Western food, steak specifically," he said while pulling out her chair for her.

"Not at all," she said while batting her lashes at him. Privately, Ryu thought it was less coquettish and more heroin-addict trying to start a storm.

"Oh, good," he smiled while tugging his navy-blue jacket down before sitting. "Sparkling water of white wine?"

For a split second the confident girl got flustered. "Can we do that? I mean… we're only seventeen."

"I'm eighteen and I can do whatever I want," Ryu said while gesturing for a waiter to come over. "It would be a crime to eat prime steak with soda and it also happens that my father owns this place…" he paused delicately. "I promise to not get you drunk so I can have my wicked way with you." he ended with a wink.

Just like that, she was eating out of his hand. He gave the waiting order for the best red wine they had then went back to Sakura. "So, may I call you Sakura? I know formality is the—"

"Yes," she blurted out before blushing with embarrassment, "I mean yes, you call me that…Ryu?"

"Fine with me," he said then went on what he was really there for, fact-finding, "How long have you been at the Academy, Sakura?"

"From the first year," she said. "I came from Madame Satisho's Girls School in Kohonagaukre."

"Fine institution," Ryu said as the waiter came with the bottle of wine, which he showed Ryu before popping the cork, "I bounced between private schools and homeschooling for most of my time. I didn't get out much."

"Really," Sakura said as she reached for her wine.

He stopped her. "Let me tell you how to drink, first, breathe it in, smell the flavors, the aroma, swirl it to see the legs."

"Legs?"

_Oh, good god. _"When wine is swirled in a glass, it leaves marks on the side which are commonly known as legs. When they fall they just let you know that there is a high level of alcohol or sweetness in your wine. The higher the alcohol levels will leave a good amount of droplets on the sides of the glass than lower alcohol wines, and the sweeter wines the legs, will flow more slowly down the sides," Ryu explained.

Sakura smiled sniffed delicately and smiled. She swirled the glass and then took a tiny sip. "It's sweet, I like it."

"It is Cabernet Sauvignon," Ryu replied as he sipped his. "Oh, don't even look at the menu, I know what's best here, get the rib-eye with a wine reduction with grilled parmesan broccoli and crispy salt and vinegar potatoes. But I want to know about you before we eat. Tell me about yourself."

And the floodgates opened. Sakura began to tell him everything from her favorite doll to her favorite color, that shifted from bubble-gum to fuchsia pink to back to bubble-gum again, and the subject she most hated in school. Ryu used the same system he used when listening at his father's board meeting, selective listening. He turned her out but made the appropriate sounds when she continued to ramble on.

She was talking about nothing of interest and just as he was about to get them to order, she landed on Sasuke. He perked up.

"-and then when he transferred in, he became the most popular guy overnight," Sakura said. "He had it all, you know what I mean, looks, money, a good family…that cool detachment from others. You know, sort of how Bruce Wayne and Batman if there were one person-"

_They are one person, you nitwit._

"And when his father gave the history faculty that massive update on their computers, you know cause his father is the best tech producer in the country, we knew he'd become a legend around here," Sakura said, "And he did it all for free, you know! That was a five-million-dollar gift."

"His father?" He asked,

"Yeah, Uchiha Fugaku-san," Sakura said. "Tall and dark like Sasuke but kind of scary. He has a brother too but I only saw him once. Sasuke said that he was overseeing their branch in Shanghai."

_Hmmm… Father, I think I have an available business merger idea._

"Really…" Ryu said.

"Yes," Sakura said. "Every girl in the school was hoping to be picked for prom that year but then he did not go. Not until two years ago when Naruto came along and Sasuke kissed him right in front of the whole room. I mean, he just walked up to him, grabbed his jacket and slammed his mouth on his. The whole room freaked,_ me included_," she tacked on at the end bitterly."

"I think its time for us to order, don't you?" Ryu said.

Hours later, with a vague suggestion of a second date, Ryu kissed Sakura's hand and when then drove home. He picked up his phone, knowing that his father would not be asleep at nine. "Hello, Father…I have a suggestion for our R&D department..."

* * *

"If that is all…" Arashi Namikaze stood and bowed to Uchiha Fugaku. "I believe we are in business. I'll have my lawyers send over the first draft of our contract in two days."

"I must say, Namikaze," Uchiha-san deep voice washed over all six of them at the table. Ryu, his father, Uchiha-san, Sasuke and two aides from either company, "I did know that you have access to the caliber of platinum, palladium, rhodium, and iridium I have needed for years. We'll make a formidable team."

"I cannot take all the credit," Arashi said, "It was Ryu here who pitched the idea to me so by right, he will be the overseer for this project."

"Is that right," dark eyes swiveled to him but Ryu held his composure under the taxing eyes.

"My father taught me to spot opportunities from an early age," Ryu replied. "As it the responsibility of a good father."

Fugaku's lips twitched, "It is. Sasuke, why have you failed to spot this also, seeing as you are schoolmates."

Ryu reacted with ease, "He did not tell you?" He looked to Sasuke with mild shock. "We were in class one day and we began to discuss how mutual assets would gratify each partner. I believe we mentioned our father's companies in a mock-up for the assignment but scrapped it and moved onto another. I did not really remember much of it until a week ago."

"Unfortunately, I did not remember it at all," Sasuke said calmly, "But now that we are speaking of it, I do recall me saying that incorporating the Shanghai market where my brother is overseeing would be another arm, wasn't it?"

Happy that Sasuke was following his lead and even happier that his quick mind was firing on all cylinders, Ryu nodded. "It was. I think we can make a note of that too."

"Well," Arashi said, "I think now would be a good time to have a break, wouldn't it? If you would follow me to my private breaks room, we have some refreshments there."

Fugaku stood and nodded, "I think I will, Sasuke?"

"Yes father," Sasuke replied as he stood, his dark eyes boring into Ryu's with the unspoken words of '_we need to talk.'_

Following his father to the break room, Ryu took a glass of water and watched Sasuke do the same. While their fathers were speaking, Sasuke came closer, "You think you're brilliant, don't you?"

Ryu smiled over the rim of his glass, "Sorry for almost throwing you under the bus but you recovered quickly."

Sasuke glared but even with the harsh look, Ryu saw something in his face he was beginning to be concerned about, Sasuke's has stress lines at the corners of his eyes. Ryu reached up and brushed his fingertips on the lines, "What's wrong?"

His voice had dipped with concern but Sasuke jerked away, "Don't touch me."

Ryu dropped his and watched as Sasuke walked away from him without a look back. "I'll find who hurt you."

Turns out Sasuke and Naruto were on a rocky part of their relationship, something Ryu was getting to learn happened very frequently. He watched from the sidelines as Sasuke walked past the blond without a look and when the blond roughhouses with his fellow Neanderthals' without looking at his estranged significant other.

Ryu even happened to come to overhear them arguing. Turned out Naruto was aiming for a football scholarship at a university in Kyushu while Sasuke was aiming for one in Hokkaido.

"You don't need a fucking scholarship, dumbass!" Sasuke nearly screamed, "You have enough money to pay the tuition three times over!"

"It's not about the money, bastard!" Naruto yelled back. "It's about proving myself. I have to do this, it's for my dignity, Sasuke, my self-worth. I can't just run around life without trying this. If I fail, I fail, do you get it."

"You are a fucking idiot!" Sasuke snarled. "If you want to have no career by thirty and then if by any fucking miracle you past that age but get injured and have to live with Chronic traumatic encephalopathy for the rest of your life as an invalid, be my guest but don't come crying to me."

"What the fuck it that?" Naruto growled.

"Brain damage, you fool," Sasuke snapped as he came around the corner and bumped into Ryu' "What the fuck are you looking at?" he snarled before storming off.

A day later, Ryu found him on the roof and after their eyes met, Sasuke turned away. Ryu went to sit near him and out of his backpack pulled out a flask of Kirov vodka. "Want some?"

"Drinking on school-grounds?" Sasuke sneered, "You're a fool."

Shrugging, Ryu popped the lid and drank a mouthful, the soft burn was oddly gratifying. He sighed and leaned his head on the tank behind him and closed his eyes, "Stop acting like you have not broken rules before, you're the second son of a business magnate, you are under more pressure than you let on."

"Fuck you," Sasuke said coldly.

"You know I'm right," Ryu replied.

"You're wrong," Sasuke said. "Father could give two fucks about me, he prizes Itachi who is the genius of the family. I'm just back-up in case Itachi fails. He could not care less about anything else, not that his second son is gay or that I'm going into media more than business."

Ryu dared to try, "What about your bubble-head boyfriend?"

That comment earned him a sharp look, "Naruto has a noble family, and that all he sees, not that he's two wrong tackles from a wheelchair or that he rams his dick into me whenever we get a free moment."

_That_ visual soured Ryu's stomach. "Not helping."

"And you?" Sasuke asked with a snort, "What about you and the _bubble-head_ floozy you are dating?"

"I'm not," Ryu said with a nonchalant shrug, "Not really, anyway. I just want to amuse myself. She's not really me type."

"And what is your type?" Sasuke asked.

"Ex-ex chromosomes," Ryu replied idly. "Facial hair, muscles and most importantly a _dick_."

"Then what the fuck are you doing with Sakura?" Sasuke asked. "You know if you keep this up, in a few months she's going to be bragging about being your wife and carrying your babies."

Ryu swallowed, "And now I'm regretting my decision to throw her a bone."

Sasuke actively recoiled. "Not literally."

"Fuck no," Ryu shuddered. "I just haven't found a good candidate yet. Hyuuga looks like a little bitch, Sabaku looks homicidal, Aburame looks decent and those shades give him a mysterious vibe but…" Ryu shrugged. "I don't know. I'm looking for more than a fuck though."

"Ahhh," Sasuke said sagely, "You want a boyfriend. They're more trouble than they're worth. Aim for a fuck, someone will spread their legs for you."

_I cannot leave that opening alone. _Ryu spun to him with a coy smile, "Are you offering?"

Sasuke snorted and grabbed the flask out of Ryu's hand, "Keep dreaming." Before he took a swig.

"Oh, I dream," Ryu replied. "Pretty vividly, if you must know, and you're the star."

"No," Sasuke said only to have Ryu lean into him.

"Come on, don't tell me you're not even the least curious…" Ryu went closer and felt his pulse skyrocket when Sasuke did not move away. He lifted his hand and managed to cup Sasuke's cheek and felt his silky skin, "…or attracted."

Sasuke jerked his head away. "Do. Not. Touch. Me."

"Why?" Ryu said, sticking his hand into his pocket and leaning away. He was swirling his wine, "Is Uzumaki not treating you right? He's not worthy of you, Uchiha."

"You don't know fuck about him or me," Sasuke hissed. "Leave me alone."

"I won't promise you that, Uchiha," Ryu called at his back and his words arrested Sasuke before he walked off. "See you around."

* * *

Days…weeks…months… all slipped away. Rumors about Uchiha /Uzumaki split grew wilder by the day. From a general spat over college differences, to finding Uzumaki in bed with three girls. In the end, came when Sasuke had marched up to the blond in the middle of a packed hallway, shoved a piece of paper into his chest, shoved him into the wall and hissed, "We're done."

While Uzumaki had moved on to 'greener pastures', Sasuke was perpetually stone-faced while walking through the halls. Ryu always made to put himself in the beautiful boy's peripheral when he could. Sitting with him at lunch, even though Sasuke did not utter a word and sparring with him at the Martial Arts club.

The height of his day was the evening Sasuke had pinned him to the mat and had hovered over him like a wild jungle cat. God, Sasuke was gorgeous, his black eyes so hard and defiant but holding a hint of pain and vulnerability. He wanted to kiss his pain away.

A flash of lust had run through his eyes and Ryu had dared to reach up and cup his cheek. "Take what you want."

Sasuke had pushed off him and called it a day. But he knew—he knew Sasuke wanted him.

Prom was coming soon and the underground hushes about who was going with who were beginning to fly around the school. Ryu knew that Sakura was hoping to go with him—based on the many unsubtle hints she was dropping—but he was sure that this was the end of the road for them. He had mined all the information he could about Sasuke from her and she was useless to him, so a week before prom, he broke it off with her.

He blithely ignored the evil eyes he got as the days passed to prom. And when the night had come, he looked around. Hyuuga was in white, like the diva he was, Uzumaki, surrounded but a gaggle of girls, was in a black and organic vest getup that made him roll his eyes, Sabaku was in black and lingering to the shadows like the budding serial killer he was and the Uchiha was in a midnight suit with a dark blue vest and black shirt.

Ryu made sure to dance a few songs but he was eying Uchiha, he spotted when his jaw clench when Uzumaki was dragged out to the floor by another girl and his fist clench when the girls kissed his cheek. The night was dragging out and the last dance was coming up when he decided to do the unthinkable.

Catching the Uchiha at the punch table, he said. "Why did you come if you didn't want to have fun?"

"I'm not up for games, Namikaze," Sasuke said coldly.

"Looks like Uzumaki is playing one on you," he said, "Wanna get him back?"

Sasuke's head glanced over to the dancefloor where Uzumaki was dirty dancing with some chick, TenTen or something. Sasuke's hand clenched so tightly he nearly crushed the glass. Ryu leaned in, "Offer is going fast, Uchiha."

Putting the glass down Sasuke asked, "How do you propose going about this?"

Grinning, Ryu placed his glass down and took Sasuke's hand, tugging him unto the dance floor. The people parted like Moses before the red sea. As a new tune began to play, Ryu grasped Sasuke's hand and the began to dance. Sasuke's dark eyes seemed to hypnotize him and he moved without thinking, swirling the Uchiha around the ballroom. He realized that no one else was dancing and that they were the center of attention.

He paused to spin Sasuke and smiled when Uzumaki's face went red. He tugged Sasuke in closer and rested his hand on the small of the Uchiha's back. He took Sasuke's other and wrapped it around his neck. "You're gorgeous, you know that?"

Sasuke's pale lips twitched, "I'll get my contacts at the hospital to get you the best parts when your face restructuring comes along."

"Oh please," Ryu muttered. "Uzumaki can't touch me."

He spun Sasuke again and tugged his back in rest flush on his chest. He slid his hand down Sasuke's hip and gripped him to press his ass on his cock, before breaking the hold and Sasuke spun out of his hold to grab his vest and dance again.

When the dance ended, he was about to pull away when Sasuke grabbed him and kissed him, right there, under the strobe lights, hot and deep with hungry sucks on his tongue before pulling away. "Thanks for the dance."

Watching him walk away, Ryu grinned. All eyes were on him while he followed Sasuke and most importantly, Uzumaki looked like he was chewing nails. _Take that asshole. You don't deserve Sasuke. _

He caught up with the Uchiha while he was making his way to the car park and stopped him. "Uchiha."

Sasuke stopped and spun. "What do you need, Namikaze?"

Edging up to him, Ryu saw heavily-covered pain in the boy's eyes. He didn't say a word but then dipped his head and kissed him, softly, tenderly, coaxing Sasuke to reply. When the Uchiha responded, it was with heat. Sasuke backed him against the nearest wall and kissed him hotly, with a suck on his tongue that went straight to his cock.

He had to decide which was more important, his cock or his lungs. Pulling away to gasp in a breath he whispered, "One night, Sasuke, that's all I want from you. Let me prove myself. Let me pleasure you and take all that pain from your eyes. I want you, all of you."

Sasuke looked at him with sharp eyes, swallowed then said, "One night. One night only. Make me forget him."

"That," Ryu grinned. "I can do."

In his condo, Sasuke's mouth was on mine with a hard, possessive, bruising kiss that had Ryu's blood boiling with want and lust and fire. Sasuke's tongue was lancing through Ryu's mouth and he allowed him to take charge…for now. Ryu sucked on Sasuke's tongue, like he wanted to do to Sasuke's cock.

"Having any doubts?" Ryu whispered.

"No," Sasuke said, "As long as you have condoms, I don't want your cum in me."

His words made Ryu happy and horny. The anticipation of sliding his hard cock inside Sasuke had his gut tightening. His dark hair was mussed, Ryu slid his hands through his hair. Kissing Sasuke's neck he whispered, "I want to savor this."

Slowly, he divested Sasuke's jacket and unbuttoned his vest, sliding it off too. He dipped and pulled his belt away before going to take Sasuke's silk shirt off. Pale hairless skin topped with pink nipples that made his mouth water was borne to him and Ryu backed them both to the edge of his bed so he could sit.

Cupping Sasuke's ass, he pulled him in to suck on the first nipple he saw. Sasuke's hand slid into his hair and a low moan came from him. "God, you taste good." He whispered while moving to the other. "Tell me, Sasuke, what do you like?" He licked the bud. "Do you want me to suck your cock… rim you…fuck you…all three? What koi? What do you want?"

"Rim me…then fuck me," Sasuke's breath was heavy. "Just don't cum in me."

Hurriedly, ridding himself of his clothes, he sat in his boxer-briefs and begun to disrobe Sasuke. When the shoes were off and the pants dropped, Ryu was pleased to see a tent in his soon-to-be-lovers underwear. Kissing Sasuke's belly button he grinned when the hand in his ear went tight.

"Get on the bed, koi," Ryu said, "Turn over, let me see your ass.

He did and with a pillow bunched up under my chest, lifted himself to Ryu. Still a little mired in disbelief that this was happening—a year of work to get Sasuke- he slid his hand up Sasuke's thighs and grabbed both cheeks and squeezed them. He bit there then, dropping soft kisses on Sasuke's skin and then parting his cheeks even more.

_Holy. Fuck. _

Before licking him, Ryu breathed over his pale pink hole and loved how Sasuke shivered. "God, you have a lovely ass."

Then, his tongue was going down Sasuke' crack, licking a wet line to my hole before rimming him. Every nerve-ending in his body fired up when he felt Sasuke arch under him and his hand clenched the sheets. Sasuke was quiet but his soft moans had Ryu's pleasure increase in pulses as he flirted his tongue over the rim.

"I can't want to stick my cock in you," Ryu hissed. "Feel all that hot tightness around me."

Sasuke pulled away and turned over. He dragged Ryu in for a hot kiss, tangling his tongue with Ryu's, before he pulled away to suck at his neck. Ryu nearly cried out in happiness as Sasuke them flipping him on the bed and taking control.

It was almost as if he had a roadmap to all Ryu's erogenous points, hitting one after the other in maddening precision. Then he bit down on the Ryu's neck, sending a hot flash of lust running through him. I grabbed at him trying to push him away but dragged him closer at the same time.

Sasuke's breathing was harsh as Ryu's grabbed my hip who groaned. "I've been waiting for this for a long time, I'm not going to be gentle, Sasuke."

"Don't bother," Sasuke said. "I don't want you to be all soft and lovely with me, I just want you to fuck me—hard."

Ryu groaned and grabbed Sasuke's cock, it was hot, hard, thick and arching up to his belly. It glistened in the low light of the room and the head was beading. "Your wish is my command."

Reaching over, he yanked the drawer open and took the lube and condom out. He kissed Sasuke's shoulder, ripped the condom with his teeth. One-handed, he then put it on then reached for the lube. He flicked the top off and using one hand, squeezed some out unto his fingertips.

Sasuke leaned back and spread his legs wide in a move the only seasoned porn stars used and Ryu nearly swallowed his tongue. He leaned over to suck on Sasuke's right nipple while he slid a finger into him, and Sasuke hissed at the warm slick intrusion. Sasuke rode the finger, his breath slipping out of his mouth in soft moans, egging Ryu to put more for more. He did and slipped one more into me, scissoring them then cooking them slightly.

Sasuke gasped out a cry out as Ryu's hand had touched _there_. Ryu could not resist and his lips were over Sasuke's body, nipping at his ribs, sucking his nipples and sucking on his neck. By the third one fingers inside Sasuke. Ryu was getting desperate to feel the tightness around him.

"Koi," he grunted, "Are you ready for me?"

Sasuke nodded, then reached up to grab on the headboard. Cocking his pale leg over his shoulder, Ryu positioned himself and slid inside, inch but torturous inch until he bottomed out and Sasuke was so tight around him.

Ryu groaned into Sasuke's shoulder while he felt mostly smooth legs wrapped around him. "Fuck me," Sasuke ordered.

Ryu's hips pulled out slowly then slid back in three times before the floodgates broke. He grabbed my Sasuke's hip and his cock was a fast, hard piston inside the Uchiha. The slick tightness around him, the flush on Sasuke's face, the soft groans and moans he uttered were making Ryu hover on the edge of lust-fuelled mania.

Sasuke was holding onto the headboard with white-knuckles and his mouth was permanently open. When Sasuke's eyes flitted open, Ryu saw lust and pleasure as he knew he was hitting Sasuke prostate with every deep, hard thrust. The Uchiha body was aching under his, making his skin hot and blood hotter. But why- why was Sasuke looking as he was seeing another person? The thought evaporated from his mind as Sasuke clenched tight around. Grabbing Sasuke leg, Ryu cocked one over his shoulder and the angle changed.

"Fuck yes," Sasuke cried out.

Ryu's head was somewhere between nirvana and outer space. Their bodies were slapping obscenely and his cock was swelling. Reaching between them he grasped Sasuke's cock and began to stroke him. Then he was rutting into Sasuke, fucking him hard and Sasuke's eyes rolled to the back of his head. Suddenly, Ryu felt fire shoot through his spine and his body locking up. His orgasm took him into outer space as he exploded into the condom with white heat running through him.

Sasuke's body arched off the bed and he came in cry, his channel tight and hot over Ryu's.

When their breathes and bodies calmed, our bodies locked, he gave Sasuke some soft, languid thrusts before pulling out of him. Ryu took the condom off and dropped it to the trash can near the bed. He reached over and kissed Sasuke's cheek, "Have I prove myself? Am I boyfriend martial?"

Hazed black eyes opened and as Sasuke opened his mouth—- an alarm began to beep.

Slowly Ryu' woke from his dream and took in the ceiling of his dorm room straight up ahead of him. His face didn't shift as his mind tried to hang on to the fleeting images of his dream.

He was still so infatuated with the Uchiha that his mind had gone and made an entirely different universe just so he could enjoy one moment with the spellbinding raven.

Even now, in the cold comfort of his empty bed, Ryu could still feel the soft silk of Sasuke's skin under his fingers even though it was fading. He smiled tiredly, Sasuke would never be his, no matter what he did. Sasuke would forever be Naruto's. In the cold day of reality, he knew that but a part of his soul always dreamed.

Slipping his legs from out under the covers, Ryu shut the alarm off. He was in his second month at the Hitotsubashi University while his father was in American being tried for conspiracy, collusion, and attempted murder. Ryu knew that he could have easily gone back to the military academy and become the soldier he wanted to be but his family needed someone to step to the plate and run the business.

Temporary CEO's were already appointed to the PSOCK and the Charity until he graduated and took the helm. The only pinpoint of light in his life was that he was now free to date anyone he wanted as surrogates to carry on his family line were a dime a dozen.

There were moments, fleeting moments, when Ryu was tempted to feel guilty for the role, he had played in getting his father convicted but…was he? His father had bad basically murdered his uncle. There was no forgiveness for that!

But Sasuke…

His feet to him to the nearby French window and looking out to the landscape below Ryu murmured, "…Not real…all the pleasure was just a passing fantasy."

* * *

_**A/N: I feel horrible…. Seriously. Who can I give this guy to fall in love with? Any suggestions?**_


End file.
